Late Night Visit (Hiatus)
by ames95
Summary: Chat Noir decides to visit his favourite Princess a few nights after the Evillustrator incident. How will things go? Read to find out! Reviews welcome, please no flames though :D My first Miraculous fanfic!
1. Dropping In

Mari/Chat

 **A/N: This is my first fan-fic writing so I'm a bit sketchy, I don't usually do chapters, but I'm open-minded to doing little shorts.**

* * *

Adrien laid down his bed staring blankly up to the roof of his room, deep in thought about what happened the night he'd spent assisting Marinette with the akumatized Nathanaël, not hearing his kwami calling out his name.

"Adrien, yoo-hoo, anyone home?" Plagg naggingly asked him, his tone sarcastic despite his slight worry over his distracted charge. When Adrien still didn't react, the black cat kwami resorted to harshly poking the blonde's cheek and clearing his throat loudly. " _Adrien!_ "

Finally, Adrien realized that Plagg had been trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry Plagg, I… I'm just thinking" He replied, looking exactly as he sounded, melancholy.

He couldn't stop thinking about Marinette, how her beauty had been glowing underneath the Parisian night sky and the lights along the bridges of Notre Dame; how her deep sky-blue eyes sparkled like the stars above them from mirroring the lights reflecting on the water surrounding them.

No matter how hard he'd tried to, he just couldn't get over the fact that she looked so beautiful.

Adrien's heart was pounding more and more, almost like a drum, every time he thought of her on that night.

He was mentally kicking his own butt at how he'd been so blind as to never have noticed her beauty like that before – as Adrien, though, not Chat Noir.

"Plagg what should I do? I can't stop thinking about Marinette." Sitting up as he asked with a sigh.

"I dunno, maybe go confront her or something?" Plagg snipped back in response, scrunching his tiny nose at the abrupt and uncomfortable question.

If there was one thing Plagg didn't _do_ , it was romance. He had more important things to worry about over that mundane drama… Important things like _cheese_ , for a fine example. Cheese never gave him heartache, headache, backache or any other ache. Cheese was his love, his life.

"But I wouldn't know what to say…" Adrien muttered back.

"Oh _bite me_. You'll be there as _Chat Noir_! Trust me, you'll know what to say by the time you get there… I'd bet my next Camembert on it but I'll be hungry for more later. Transformations always leave me hungry afterwards, you know that." Plagg responded as he eats away at his current wedge of Camembert.

"There are times, Plagg, when I don't know whether or not I should be glad or annoyed at you for being right. I shouldn't be afraid… I'll figure it out on the way. Plagg, _claws out_!"

As Chat Noir arrived onto Marinette's balcony, he crawled down to her window to look inside and make sure his Princess was home. To his relief, she was.

Marinette was working on a new outfit, seemed she was just about to make some adjustments to the garment placed on the mannequin. Chat leaned in more to get a closer look.

It seemed to be a very elegant design with a sense of innocence within the garment.

It had a beautiful red corset-like bodice with a white satin under-layer and white chiffon and lace. The bodice was held up – by the looks of it – steel boning within the garment to keep its shape and hold. There was a red ribbon placed at the back of the bodice to tie up when put on.

When Marinette sensed a presence behind her, she turned in the direction of the unknown presence. She found herself looking out her window and into the green, cat-like eyes that only one person she knew had.

Chat Noir.

Why he was outside her window, she had no idea… But she was sure as heck going to find out.

She slowly walked over to her window, letting the black leather-clad superhero see that she was approaching, and opened it cautiously as to not knock him off the building without hearing why he was here first.

She gave him her hand to help him inside, and felt the question of his abrupt appearance bubble up into her throat as their eyes met. His deep emerald green eyes met her sky-blue eyes and, for a split second, she thought.

"Chat? Uh… Wh-What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, slightly hesitant, with a concerned tone.

"What? Can't a knight visit his Purrincess?" Chat answered with a smirk appearing on his face.

Her eyes widened as Chat took her hand and gave the back of her hand a soft, warm yet chaste kiss.

As she felt her cheeks burn red briefly as she gently pulled her hand away from his.

"Co-Come on, Chat… What _really_ brought you here so late tonight? Is… Is everything okay?" she responded with a soft voice, her tone was full of deep concern and determination.

"Well… I-I actually came here to talk to you" He stuttered as scratching the back of his head.

"Oh… um," She responded, her gaze quickly shifting to her chaise before returning to Chat, "You wanna sit down and talk?" She asked, waving a hand to gesture to her lounge.

"Why, yes! That would be lovely, thank you princess!" Chat Noir grinned, reminiscent of the Cheshire cat's grin from the Alice in Wonderland movie, before grabbing hold of Marinette and jumping them both up to her bed.

Marinette had to bite the inside of her cheek, firmly but not enough to bleed, so that she didn't spout any curse words at the stupid alley cat for purposely choosing the wrong furniture. She wanted to play it off as he didn't realise what he'd done, she really did, but one look to that smug and satisfied expression on her Kitty's face told her that he damn well _knew_ what he'd done and that he'd definitely done it on purpose.

Swallowing her urge to punch him for it, he let her down into a sitting position gently onto the mattress. As he joined her in sitting down on the bed, Marinette could feel heat coming off of Chat's body like he had just run a marathon or had a raging fever, his weight shifted towards Marinette. Their eyes met once more and Marinette could've sworn she was hearing Chat's heart beating as loud as a Mardi Gras Parade because of how close he suddenly was to her.

Chat took a deep breath, to calm at least some of his nerves, before he started to speak.

"Princess, something has been on my mind for a while and I just… I… I wanted to approach you about it, but I-I just didn't know _how_ to…" he exhaled, turning his head to gather his thoughts more before continuing.

Marinette could feel her face returning to a rosy colour due to their close proximity but was overall concerned for her partner, as he didn't normally make late night _serious_ visits like this and it had her slightly worried for him.

"Just speak from the heart and let it all out," Marinette told him, her voice gentle as to assure him she was there to listen.

As Chat's mind was racing back and fourth over what to say, he took note of how the room was dim-lighted and that it gave off a very romantic and warmth feel to the room. It made Chat relax some and added some confidence towards his confession. The low lighting also made it a little easier to speak normally to Marinette, too.

Chat sighed heavily before inhaling deeply. He then slowly turned back to Marinette, matching his gaze to Marinette's and began to talk.

"Marinette, ever since that night when I assisted you with the akuma attack a few nights ago, I have not been able to get you out of my head. Just the way yo-you _shone_ within the night like one of the stars in the sky… Your beauty caught me totally off guard and I… I guess I just really wanted to _tell_ you but I…." Chat stuttered, as he tried to tell Marinette how he felt.

"It's…. It's okay Chat, take your time…" Marinette said, in a dazed voice. Her face darkening from the compliments she was just paid. She was still confused as to what Chat was going on about, but she was flattered greatly. Before she knew it, a small and gentle smile took place on her face.

These were a few of the things that Chat Noir really liked about Marinette; she was more concerned about others before herself, so peaceful and beautiful and refreshing even though she didn't _know_ it herself  & she could light up his whole entire day just by seeing her smile – it didn't even matter whether or not he was Chat Noir or Adrien. She had the same effect on both of his identities.

He took another breath before he scooted closer to Marinette and lightly tilted her head up to face his, using his index finger curled under her chin. Marinette's eyes widened as she realized what Chat wanted to do… But she didn't move or push him away. Instead, she felt her heart race with anticipation as she raised a hand to his chest.

Chat Noir slowly brought his lips closer to Marinette's lips, giving her the opportunity to push him away if she was uncomfortable like the gentleman he is; she could feel that both of their hearts were beating like drums in sync of each other.

"Chat, I…" Marinette breathed out softly, her eyelids drooping.

Before she could speak further, Chat connected his warm, soft and tender lips with Marinette's sweet warm tender lips.

It was an intense moment for them both.

Granted, Marinette loved Adrien…

But Chat… He was as slick and persuasive with his actions as he was with his words. He'd basically wrapped Marinette up in a spell the second he laid his finger under her chin.

As Marinette accepted his kiss and decided to kiss back, she pushed herself forward without breaking the kiss, Chat slowly pushed her down onto her bed and soon enough he was laying on top of Marinette's beautifully fit and curved body. His roaming hands around her waist and hips, outlining her curved body, made Marinette gasp with awe and jolt in the abrupt pleasure.

Chat Noir pulled away from Marinette's lips, grinning as she tried to follow him, and he leaned his cheek against hers so she could feel the gentle warmth of his breath right above her ear and he breathed out very soft words…

"Marinette… I-I think… I love you."


	2. Love-struck

Mari/Chat 2

 **Here is the second part to Late Night Visit**

" _Marinette… I-I think… I love you."_

Marinette jolted, extending her arm out to push his chest back as she looked up into his eyes – her own wide open in shock.

"W-What did you just s-say?" Marinette stuttered, her heart leaping up into her throat.

"I said that… I love you Marinette. I really do." Chat responded, giving his princess a big, toothy grin.

In the back of her mind, Marinette took note of how pearly white his teeth were… Along with how his canines were slightly extended – probably just a transformation quirk, like how his sclera turned green and his pupils became ovalled like a cat's.

Marinette suddenly felt her nervousness spike, as her limbs suddenly felt like they were too heavy for her to move, and the blush still on her face from earlier darkened considerably. She then felt her heartbeat sky-rocket as what Chat just confessed sank in.

' _Wh-What? Did he just say what I think he said...?'_ Marinette thought to herself, speechless, and she took a quick moment to try gather herself. Albeit she kept asking herself, ' _Is this real? Did that really just happen?_ '.

She sighed heavily as she gazed into his deep, sensitive, emerald eyes and saw her own reflection within his eyes. She didn't know how to take his confession, if she were honest with herself.

"Chat, I-I don't know how to respond to this…" She hesitated, with a deep sigh escaping her lips.

"Princess, I would give anything to prove to you just how much I adore and care about you," Chat whispered softly, placing a hand onto Marinette's cheek as if to reassure her that she could take her time as he wouldn't rush her and that he would stay with her as long as it took for her to believe him.

He felt the warmth of her face through his leather glove, silently marveling how her eyes reminded him of sapphires as they gleamed in the moonlight that shone through her window, and noted how her soft her ivory skin felt beneath his touch.

Mari felt a shiver run down her spine in reaction to his gentle touch, slowly shifting and angling her body to face his, as she then looked at him with a look in her eye that caught her silly kitty off guard. She felt him twitch and blink in surprise.

She bit her lip – Chat let out an involuntary, and audible, _gulp_ at her action – and she leaned in quickly.

The second her lips melded over his, fitting against him like a missing puzzle piece he'd been unknowingly searching for, his eyes widened with shock and a blush made it's way onto his cheeks.

' _Ohmygod. Wow. Oh, I-I didn't… I–mmm–I severely underestimated how seductive she really is, oh mon dieu… This is_ _ **heaven**_ _.'_ The leather-clad teen thought to himself. He could feel his hands start to roam her slender yet voluptuous body once more, seemingly having minds of their own, as the kiss was _definitely_ more intense than the last.

Chat breaks the kiss and pushes Mari down on her bed again, with a swift move of his hand he moved lifted her left leg against his hip, he moves very swiftly towards lips making their make out session even more intense than the last, as he moved towards her neck she gave off a big sigh of awe, it was her biggest turn on spot of all, she wanted him to do more.

"I… I think we should stop. I have to head finish this garment off before bed" she whispered in his ear

With a gasp of air he responded, "Uhhh yes of course"

He reached out his hand to help her off the bed; he kneeled onto his right leg and kissed the back of her hand.

"Until next time Purrincess" as he was crouching on the ledge of her window sill she called out "Chat Noir wait"

"Yes Prince—" before he could even respond to her call she cut him off with a goodnight kiss and whispered "I-I think I love yo-you too…"

With that being he last response to him she said "Goodnight" as she waved goodbye, he could feel all of his body being lighter than air itself, he travelled from roof top to roof top until he reached his window, as he walked in he de-transformed.

" _See_ now that wasn't that hard now wasn't it" Plagg snickered as he grabbed Camembert from Adrien's bag.


	3. Restraint

Mari/Chat 3

 **A/N Here is the third part of my Mari/Chat, thank you all for reading and sending me feedback and ideas. Just for an in advanced apologies with me being back at school, these might be held back but I will do my best, thank you for your patience, it really means a lot xx**

It was a lovely, warm sunrise that dawned upon the bakery and Marinette _as usual_ , sleeping in. Tikki, on the other hand, was just rising from her slumber.

"Mari?" The spotted kwami called out, albeit tiredly, for her charge to wake as well. "Marinette?"

The sleeping blue haired teen was in too deep into dream-land as she was still mentally trying to process what happened last night in her room.

" _Marinette!_ "

Finally, the kwami's voice registered into Mari's head.

"Huh? Oh, hey Tikki," Marinette yawned, her eyes closing, as she rubbed her eyes. "Wh-What time is it?"

The young superheroine rolled too far over in her blankets and ended up rolling onto the floor of her room with an audible _thud_. After sighing, and shaking her tiny head amusedly at her girl, Tikki then told Marinette what time it was…

Which, unfortunately, was _way_ past when she was supposed to have gotten up in the first place.

" _WHAT?! That's how long I slept in?! Ohmygod, ohmygod, I'm so dead!"_ Mari freaked out, as she dashed around her room to get ready and gather her things for the day. She felt her phone going off, right as she finished getting dressed and had everything ready, only to pick it up and see that it was Alya who was calling.

"H-Hey Alya? What's up?" Marinette greeted, slightly out of breath from running around.

"Girl, you need to get down here – _right now!_ " Alya responded, her tone eerily similar to how a determined mother would sound.

"Wh-Wha… Why?" Mari yawned out, her body still tired though her mind was alert.

"You _seriously_ forgot? We have a _test_ today, so get your butt down before you miss it!" Alya demanded before hanging up without another word.

' _Crap! I forgot about the test! How, how, HOW could I forget about the test?!'_ Marinette thought to herself, as she felt herself pale, and she was freaking out.

"Marinette, _calm down_! Just take a deep breath, remember what you studied hard for since last week, be sure that you've grabbed what you need for this test and then head over with your head held high. You'll be fine, Marinette, trust me." Tikki insisted with a cute squeak in her voice.

Marinette did as Tikki told her to do, offering a small thankful smile, before her kwami flew into her purse.

Mari had made it to school just on time, her head hung as she could still feel some sleep in her eyes and had quickly went to wipe it away, and had just made it into the hallway leading to her classroom when she suddenly she felt this strange presence.

Like, as if someone was looking at her, strange.

For a moment, all she could think in her head was that Chloé was looking at her from afar, but she found herself proven wrong when the sleepy teenager raised her head slowly to where she felt the presence coming from and noticed that the person responsible for the strange feeling was none other than her crush – Adrien Agreste – who appeared in front of her; wearing orange vans, blue jeans, a black top with 3-coloured stripes on the front & a white over-shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbows.

' _Crap, it's Adrien! Oh no, ohmygod, what do I do?! What do I say?!'_ Marinette inwardly panicked.

"He-Hey Marinette…" He stuttered with a wave of his hand in greeting.

"Sa-Sault, Adrien!" She greeted back, also stuttering, a little too enthusiastically. Fortunately for her, Adrien didn't notice the over-eager tone.

Alya then jumped in, as she saw Mari finally walked in the hallway, and looked at them both as if they both had two heads as she noticed that the two were just looking at each other.

" _Alright_ …You mind telling me what's going on?" Alya asked her best friend, only to be met with silence as she was too distracted by the boy in front of her. Rolling her eyes as the love-struck Marinette, Alya took this opportunity to pull her away for interrogation. "Girl, what is _with_ you?" Alya spoke up, in a concerned matter.

' _Oh dear, how do I get out of this one? Maybe I could try play it off like nothing happened…'_ The now self-conscious teen thought, feeling her cheeks warm up as she kept thinking about what happened last night despite trying not to. ' _Mon Dieu, last night… I-I just faced Adrien! Wa-Wait, but how did I…. NO! MARINETTE, HE IS NOT CHAT NOIR!"_

" _Marinette!"_ Alya yelled, her expression agitated as well as worried for her best friend, a anxious tone in her voice. "Dude, what is up with you?! You feeling okay?"

"I'm sorry, Alya… Just… Honestly, I don't feel all that well this morning, is all…" Mari lied, as she was embarrassed at her trail of thought from before and didn't want to let Alya know what she was thinking because – surely – she'd never hear the end of it. "I just came for the test and then I'm going back home to rest." Mari responded, acting as if she were indeed feeling unwell by lowering her head just enough for her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Oh… Okay, I get it now… Just hang in there until you get home later, alright? Oh! Before I forget, here's the heads up for this test; we're doing the test in groups and the teacher put us two together along with Nino & Adrien." Alya responded as she lifted up her friends head with the best reassuring smile she could muster up.

"Wa-Wait, _what_? Oh god, _oh god_ , I'm no-not ready for this!" Marinette freaked out once more, this time she felt butterflies whirring around in her stomach at the thought of being within such a close proximity as Adrien for so long. Granted, she sat behind him but for this test...

Unbeknownst to the girls, Adrien was looking over at Mari this whole time; wearing a look of lust in his eyes as he observed her.

To him, the way she freaked out was adorable.

' _How have I never seen Marinette like this before? She is adorable…'_ He thought to himself, briefly, before his thought once more turned to what happened last night…

Her deep, sky-blue eyes sparkling in the moon light; their bodies pressed up against each other; her leg tauntingly wrapped around his hip, her lips soft and beautiful…

"Yo, Adrien, cat got your tongue?" Nino interrupted his friend's train of thought – luckily for Adrien, as he'd have had to go excuse himself to the bathrooms for a while had his imagination kept going…

"Hu-Huh? Oh, hey Nino, what's up?" Adrien stuttered, both thankful and slightly irritated for being interrupted. A light chuckle escaped from Nino.

"Ha-ha, dude, you looked like you were in another world or something. Come back down to Earth, man." Nino grinned.

"Ah, so-sorry, Nino… I was just so busy studying until late last night that I'm a little out of it at the moment…" Adrien fibbed, mentally flinching for lying to his best friend.

He hated lying, and he didn't like liars either, but there was no way in _hell_ that he was going to be honest with Nino about what thought had him up in daze-ville. He'd never live it down and he was actually pretty sure that Nino would either castrate him for such filthy thoughts towards his 'innocent' friend _or_ he would try sit Adrien down and semi-jokingly try to give him ' _the birds and the bees_ ' talk with a congrats attached to it for whatever reason.

Once they were in their assigned seats, Nino, Alya, Adrien and Marinette quickly discussed who would sit where. It'd ended up with Nino & Alya making the decision themselves as they went and sat on one side together and across from them on the other side were Adrien & Marinette.

Mari had noticed that Adrien was blushing, for what seemed to be an unknown reason, and that it was quite unusual for him to be acting like this. Worry raced through her abruptly for him but then she saw that his expression wasn't upset, and that his body was relaxed, so she then figured out that he wasn't upset in any way… He probably just remembered something embarrassing for whatever reason. Marinette then shrugged it off right as two tests were placed on her & Adrien's table.

Adrien, however, had realized – around the same time Mari did – just how flushed his face was and so he quickly tucked his head into his arm that was placed on the table until Mari handed him his test.

After the test was done, with the entire class had leaving immediately as they didn't want to have to stay in school when they didn't need to – Alya and Nino included, Marinette and Adrien found themselves suddenly the last ones left in the classroom.

As the pig-tailed teen leaned over, to place her books in her bag, she could've sworn that she heard Adrien mutter under his breath…

" _I-I love you…_ "

"Huh? What was that?" Marinette asked, whirling back to look at Adrien with wide eyes. ' _Did… Did I just hear what I think I heard?... No, it couldn't have been… Surely, I'm imagining things…_ '

"Oh! Uh, no, it's-uh, it's no-nothing! I-I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow!" Adrien yelped, in panic as he'd not meant to say that out aloud, and he stood up quickly and started walking to the classroom door.

Marinette, not believing that his nervous response was ' _nothing_ ' and almost trembling with nerves herself but determined to reassure herself that there really is nothing wrong with him, rapidly grabbed her things and slung them over her shoulder and caught up to the blond teen.

" _Adrien, wait!_ " Marinette called, a bit too loudly though neither of them seemed to take much notice.

Adrien had frozen mid-step at the sound of his name rolling from her lips, kind of like a knee-jerk reaction, and hesitated to turn around to face the beauty behind him. When he finally did turn around, to meet Marinette's stunning blue eyes, he sighed under his breath in content and felt his stomach do pleasant flips.

"Are you okay, Adrien? You don't seem to be yourself today?" Mari asked, her slightly shaking voice having a concerned tone.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine! Nothing wrong, here!" He lied, replying too quickly, and Mari caught onto it.

"Adrien," She began, her tone letting him know that she wasn't convinced. "I can tell that something is bothering you, so please don't lie to me."

Adrien had the decency to flinch and gave her an apologetic look. The midnight-haired girl pursed her lips at him before an idea struck her. She then gave Adrien an almost-desperate smile.

"Listen, I've got an idea… Why don't you come over to my place for a while and we can talk? I don't have to pry into whatever is going on, provided you really don't wanna talk about it, so maybe we could get your mind off of it for a while instead? Would you like to…?" Marinette suggested, only semi-shyly, and put a hand on his shoulder gently in an attempt to persuade him.

Fortunately, for her, it worked.

A smile appeared upon his lightly tanned face at the thoughtful offer.

"Yeah, th-that sounds great, Mari… I'll let my driver know." The blonde boy replied, in a semi-hushed voice, as he then reached to his pocket to grab his phone. Within a moment, he'd messaged the Gorilla to let him know that Adrien would be going to his friend's place for a bit.

When they'd entered the Dupain-Cheng household, having gone through the side staircase to get inside, Mari had waited until her parents had distracted Adrien to greet him before she turned and whispered to Tikki – whom had flown out of the teen's purse and up to her shoulder, being careful that no one saw her.

"Tikki, I need you to do me a favourr; could you please take care of the posters of Adrien around my room, please? Put them in the false drawer."

Tikki nodded, accepting her charge's request, and stealthily flew up through the ceiling into Marinette's room.

Mari waited a good 5 minutes before prying Adrien away from her nosy, and _obviously_ supporting, parents. The two then walked up the stairs leading to Mari's room and entered – Marinette pausing so quickly for a heartbeat to make sure she couldn't hear Tikki but not long enough for Adrien to notice – with Marinette being a little loud in opening the trap door to her room and then being just as loud when she closed it after them.

Adrien examined the room, trying to pretend that he hadn't been there the night before, albeit all he could see in his mind was the memory of their make out session once his eyes drifted to her bed. His checks, briefly, flushed red.

Marinette then excused herself, after doing a quick scan of her room with her own eyes to be sure Tikki had gotten _all_ the pictures this time and was satisfied when she saw that there wasn't a single Adrien picture in sight, and commented that she needed to add something to her garment that she'd been working on.

Adrien saw then saw that the garment she'd been talking about was, in fact, the red and white formal cocktail dress that he'd seen last night as Chat Noir. But Marinette didn't know about his super alter ego, so he couldn't afford to let on that he'd seen it before.

"Uh, tha-that's a lovely dress, Marinette! S-So, tell me, ho-how long did it take you to make that?" He asked, with a half-false interested tone in his voice. He was interested in the dress, but the reason why he'd asked was to cover up his own tracks. Marinette turned to give him a startled but shy smile.

"Oh, uh… It-It was inspired by Ladybug… Silly, I know, but it's been a fun little project to work on… I-I started about two days ago and I'd just fi-finished the… The _structure_ of it, I guess, last night… In fact, I was going to adjust it, too, but…" Marinette stuttered, pausing and going scarlet for a brief moment. Adrien caught it and, almost ashamedly, his ego swelled a bit for being the cause of her blush. He then saw her shake her head, as if to rid herself of a thought, before turning to him with a sheepish smile that showed her pearly white teeth. "I-I suddenly felt exhausted and so I went to bed instead…" Marinette lied, rubbing the back of her neck with a delicate hand for a moment as she looked back to the garment.

Adrien was _floored_ , as he now properly gazed at the stunning dress that hung off the mannequin,at the fact that Marinette had just about finished this incredibly detailed dress; looking properly at it now, he could see all the attention and features of it that he knew even his _father_ would be impressed at, what with Mari being so young and inexperienced compared to him but to also be so particular and focused with her works – even her signature on her works are beautifully intricate and precise!

And, though he knew she was partly lying about not being able to finish it because she was 'tired' because he was well aware that it had really been _Chat's_ fault – even though she didn't exactly _know_ that he _knew_ nor as to _how_ he'd known, but that was a discussion for another time, he found himself briefly unable to look away from the breathtaking garment…

"So, if I can ask, what has been bothering you lately, Adrien?" Mari asked, her tone indicating that she was listening intently even though she turned and began pinning sequins onto the bust of the bodice.

' _Oh, god, where do I start?'_ Adrien thought to himself, as he took a deep breath in, and decided he'd begin with reassurance first. "Well, umm, I would like to ask that you be _open-minded_ and not… Please, don't _judge_ me, okay?" He requested, finally tearing his gaze away from Mari's work and onto her with a pleading expression on his face.

"Of course! I could _never_ judge anyone." She responded back, as she turned to face him for a brief moment.

"We-Well, I guess it all started a couple of days ago…" The blonde could feel his heat beating a million miles an hour, as he began his semi-confession.

"Take your time, I'm all ears." Mari reassured him, turning back to continue with her work.

"Okay, so, a couple of days – ugh, actually, it was technically a couple of _nights_ ago, so… A-Alright, I couple of _nights_ ago," Adrien began, amending his words, before taking another breath and continuing. "I-I was on the bridge of Notre Dame when I saw Chat Noir jumping from roof-to-roof, looking like he was off to help Ladybug," He tried to make it like he was there in third person watching over, as he didn't want her to have any suspicions, before he went with this story.

"Wa-Wait, you were on the bridge of Notre Dame… Does that mean you saw me wi-with Nathanaël?" She stuttered, almost in horror, at his response. Her nimble fingers freezing for a moment at the new information.

"Uh, yeah, well, uhh…." Before he could finish he sentence, his driver – or _the Gorilla_ as he liked to refer to the hulking man by – was buzzing up Adrien's phone. The model then sighed heavily in slight annoyance at the interruption. "Sorry, Mari, I gotta go. If the Gorilla is calling me, there's a high chance it has something to do with my dad…" His face lost a bit of colour and he looked saddened to have to be leaving so soon.

' _Maybe I could visit her tonight, again, but as Chat Noir and tell my story that way?_ ' Adrien tried to mentally cheer himself a bit. Marinette paused with her dress and turned back to Adrien with a sad smile of her own.

"Well, bye for now, Prin–I mean, _Marinette_. I'll… I'll see you tomorrow, at school." Adrien waved as she waved back.

"Bye, Adrien! I hope everything turns out well, though I'm always here to talk if you need to!" The noirnette called after the model, as he made his way out of her room and down the stairs.

Night fall finally came around and Adrien was shaking with nerves as he slouched over the edge of his bed.

"Adrien, why are getting so worked up again? I mean, come on, you even got to _kiss_ her the last time you saw her as Chat Noir! Everything is fine, actually _more_ than fine, so what's going on now?! What more could possibly worry you?!" Plagg snipped at him, both annoyed and concerned at his charge's emotional state.

"Yeah… Everything is fine as _Chat Noir_ , but _not_ as Adrien. Wha-What if she doesn't accept _this_ side of me?" He responded with a shaky voice. "I can't get into anything with her until I know that she can… She can accept Adrien as part of the Chat Noir package… How could I, if she doesn't? I wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes, anymore…" Adrien then laid out his concerns.

"Wa-Wait, you mean… Are you… _Adrien_ , are you absolutely _sure_ you want her to know? This could very well endanger her safety, you know this… You have to think about _revealing yourself_ very seriously. Is she even trust-worthy? How do we know she won't tell her blogger friend and then have your cover blown? Hawkmoth would have a _field day_ knowing who Chat Noir really is… You have to be absolutely _positive_ that you can trust Marinette. I will follow your decision, but you gotta promise me that you unwaveringly trust in your own choice." Plagg lectured, serious, before he snuggled back up with his Camembert.

' _Whoa, for once, Plagg is actually so concerned about my decision that he actually got serious instead of just half-heartedly snapping back at me…_ ' Adrien thought, stunned at his Kwami's concern over the matter.

"Well, I guess… Ma-Maybe, albeit I wasn't really thinking of confessing _that_ to her… But I guess it'd make sense for me to do it with the concerns I have… But I wasn't originally going to… I… I-I don't know, Plagg, it's a big step… You're right about this being something I need to consider seriously, but I wasn't… Just… I'll see how things go tonight before I make a proper decision." Adrien, although stuttering a bit, was resolute as he then stood up and went to stand before his window.

"Plagg, _claws out_!"

When he was near Marinette's house, a couple of roofs away, he could just see her figure.

Marinette was standing on her balcony looking like she was talking to someone, by the way she was gesturing nearly everything as she seemed to be talking softly, but he just chalked it up to her rambling on about something to herself.

Getting closer, he once again saw her in the beautiful moonlight and had to catch his breath, _again_.

Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle when the moonlight hit them and, from what he could see, she was wearing her pyjamas; with shorts that looked so adorable on her and a baggy shirt that made his heart flatter with the way it hung off of her shoulders and was draped over her waist.

" _Chat_? Is that you?" Mari asked, pausing her apparent monologue, as she spotted him.

His eyes widened and body froze in momentary alarm before he shook his head lightly and tried to gather his thoughts once more. _'Come on Chat… Who's the cat? You're the cat. Who's the cat? You're the cat.'_ he thought to himself, trying to boost his confidence up, as he finally got his body to move again.

He jumped over to her balcony and with a cocky smile plastered on his face and greeted her with a warm tone in his voice.

"Good evening, my _Purr_ incess," He whispered, with a soft warm kiss on her back of her hand, and he could see that she blushed for a quick moment.

"Chat, uhh, wha-what are you doing back here?" His princess responded, slightly breathless.

"Your knight in shining amour has returned for another gorgeous evening with his beautiful girl." Chat gave a deep bow, in both respect and flirtation.

Marinette suddenly couldn't take her eyes off of his lips; part of her being surprised that she wanted to his sweet, passionate and tender lips upon hers to once again taste and feel meld with hers… And then she abruptly found that she couldn't hold back, this time.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the teasing ending… Mostly.**

 **It's taken me a while to get these stories refined and uploaded, so please be patient. After all; good things come to those who wait.**

 **And, once again, thank you so much for the support. Until next chapter, my faithful followers!**


	4. Bump in the Night

Mari/Chat 4

As Marinette threw her arms around Chat's neck to give him the most tender and passionate kisses she's ever given – and, without breaking their lip-contact, she guided him to the bed and pulled him towards her chest as she sat down – she could feel both of their hearts beating in sync with each other.

"P-Princess," Chat, dazed and full of awe, managed to squeak out. "I-I love you… So, so much…" He confessed, breathless between kisses yet still somehow sounding resolute, and Marinette felt her heart beat faster and her limbs go numb once again in response to his sweet words.

When Marinette finally paused, briefly to catch her breath, she responded to his affection in an equally winded and heartfelt voice. "I love you, too, Kitten."

Marinette could feel her love for him surge through her veins as she spoke, knowing that her words would ring true no matter how many times she'd say them from here on out.

Suddenly, a pleasurable shiver ran down her spine and her skin tingled till the hairs on the back of her neck rose upon feeling his clawed hand roam around her body once more until it stopped on reaching her hip. He gave a tiny squeeze and relished in the tiny surprised squeak his Princess made before allowing his hand to slowly travel her curved body up to her chest where, more prepared, she then gave out a pleasurable gasp at the fire that seemed to blaze in the trail of his touches.

With a groan, coming from the black leather-bound superhero, he picked Mari up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He then moved them both so that he was on his knees on Mari's bed while pinning the dark-haired teen to the wall. Unable to control himself completely, he attacked her neck in kisses and bites.

' _Oh, wow, this is… So amazing… Ohhh, Chat…'_ The aroused Marinette thought to herself, as Chat began to drift his hand down towards to her top of her shorts. Hesitating, with what willpower and self-control he somehow still managed to retain, as he made slow movements as he lightly brushed his claws along the top of Mari's panties and even slower light pulling against them, he pulled his face back just enough to look into his Princess's debauched eyes for permission to continue with his own intensified gaze.

With a deep shudder of pleasure, she desperately cleared her mind enough to be able to respond to her Chaton.

"Oh, _Mon Dieu_ , Kitty, yes… Please, don't stop, keep going, _please_ …" She gasped.

Throwing away all caution to the wind, once receiving a favorable answer, Chat then kissed, bit and sucked more and more of her neck. Mari gaped with awe at the sensations and soon enough he felt Mari's hand above his. For a split second, amazingly cutting through his mental haze of arousal, he thought she wanted him to stop after all… But as it would happen – ' _Thank you, universe!_ ' – that wasn't exactly the case…

It was actually more of the _opposite_.

"Please, do more with your hands- _anything_ -I don't care, j-just do it, please… I want you so bad it almost hurts." Mari begged, as her bluebell eyes twinkled in the moonlight at her unlucky cat…

' _Unlucky he may normally be but, tonight, I should hope he will be… As ironic as that is._ '

"As you wish, my Princess" Chat swallowed, his voice suddenly thick and low with lust.

He then turned to continue his ministrations on her neck, without really noticing nor caring for the moment that he kept leaving love-bite marks all over the creamy skin of her neck – though, if you asked him at any other time, he may admit to finding his markings on her quite- _very_ -much attractive… Maybe even _hot_ – and, soon enough, he had all but ripped her clothes off of her body.

Chat Noir was pretty sure that, at this point, this wasn't real. It couldn't be. His teenage mind was just torturing him in his dreams tonight for dreaming up something so perverted yet perfect.

Her body had him almost drooling; she had the most beautiful curves, her breasts were so pink and perky…

And, Lord help his thirsty heathen soul, when he looked down he very nearly felt as though he were staring into his demise.

His Purrincess was very wet, and very horny if he judged her pebbled nipples correctly, making the masked teen groan in praise before immediately reaching up to cup her breasts with his free hand with much enthusiasm. His mouth, also, made a beeline to the one nipple while he occupied the other with his fingers; rubbing and lightly pinching into her other nipple.

Having nearly zero self-control by this point, soon enough, he had left hickeys all over her chest as well as her neck.

"Y-Yes, _Dieu_ , Ch-Chat! I-I really want you, so much…" As she gasped with pleasure, tears in the corners of her eyes from the intensity of it all.

He moaned, hearing Marinette calling out his hero name, as it turned him on more than before.

It felt amazing, almost like heaven, knowing that the fact she was in such deep pleasure was because of him.

Chat then let his briefly forgotten clawed hand tenderly and lightly – so that he didn't accidentally scratch her – wriggled its way down and underneath Mari's panties and gently pressed his long fingers against her aching, throbbing, clit. Marinette cried out softly into Chat's leather ear, somehow making her pleasure made known to him amplified.

Neither teen could tell you how long they had been at it – how long the stray cat had been losing himself in pleasing the Princess – as they couldn't really think _at all_ for a long time, though they could both proudly and shyly admit that they'd managed to keep quiet as to not disturb any of the other residents in the household for the entirety of their tryst.

However, in saying that, it felt as though their private act had come to an abrupt end all too soon for their liking… As, eventually, Marinette simply could not last any longer.

Chat Noir's magic fingers had done their job _miraculously_ well – a thought that Marinette would both blush and dismay at the pun about.

The leather-clad blonde and made his designer classmate so wet and so pleased that she wound up quivering in a near-sobbing mess with pleasure as she came onto those glorious claws of his. All at once, it seemed, she felt all her limbs weaken like they were going to fail on her… Lucky her – _another future whimper of irony_ – that her Chat was there to catch her, as a good _partner_ should, and hold her upright.

"Too much, Princess? Or just enough for now?" He asked, trying to catch his own breath and calm himself down.

"Y-Yeah, I think… Enough for now… S-Sorry, Kitten, but I think it's time we called it a night… I'm feeling a little light-headed right now…" the dark-haired girl admitted, as she gasped for air to try get the room to stop spinning so she could gather her bearings.

Chat, ever the playful gentlemen, let her down to sit on her bed with the wall behind her to hold her upright and bowed his head.

"Then, without further adieu, this humble Knight shall see this Purrincess at another time when she is not so fatigued." He smirked, his eyes twinkling, as he lifted his head to look into Marinette's eyes again. She saw beneath the playful attitude was the concern and care for her.

This wasn't something they did every day, after all… This was, literally, the first time they got so carried away.

"Hehehe…The sooner the better, I guess." She giggled in response, her own mischievous side coming out briefly to relish in the way he was then mock-offended at her words. "Until next time, Chat Noir." She then bid good night, as she lifted herself to met his lips in a surprise kiss – one which both teens smiled into it. Their exchanged tender kiss lasted but a heartbeat, however, before they parted.

"I can't wait, _Marinette_." The blonde teen whispered the blue-eyed girl's name sincerely and heavily. The latter's face then bloomed with a dark blush.

After one last bow, the superhero leaped out of Marinette's window hatch and she waved him goodbye with one hand while the other grabbed and held up her blanket up to her chest to cover herself.

The teen girl then laid down onto her bed, now alone she was properly stunned at what just occurred, and she couldn't get out of her head on how much of a pleaser Chat Noir was, and at how attentive to detail as to which-touches-did-what to her and made sure to please her even though he did not please himself the entire time.

' _W-Wait… Oh, merde… He gave me such large and dark hickeys… They're gonna last a while… Now I'm gonna have to wear a scarf or high-collared shirt or jacket or something..._ ' She thought to herself, as she turned her head to look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, that was intense, wasn't it Mari- _ohmygosh_! Are you alright? You have some sort of dark bruises everywhere!" Tikki gasped, in disbelief and worry.

Marinette, though she was still breathing heavily from what just happened, had the decency to flush scarlet.

"Oh! He-Hello Tikki! Uh, _no_ , they're not bruises… They, uh, they're actually more commonly known as 'hickeys' or 'love-bites'… They'll, well, they'll be staining my skin for a few days; but it's okay! They don't hurt or anything!" Marinette managed to blurt out in a rushed manner.

' _How on earth am I going to hide these from Alya? She's got hawk-like eyes and a bloodhound-like nose for this sort of thing… It's how I ever really know who has been with who in school since this stuff would just go right over my head…'_ She thought, before noticing she was still naked.

Hurriedly, she got some other PJ's out – as the ones she _had_ been wearing now just gave her some rather inappropriate thoughts for her crime-fighting partner – and she slipped them on. She donned a light baby-pink camisole shirt and grey shorts with a matching pink outlining along the hem and elastic waist.

As she was heading back to bed she noticed her scarves in the corner of her open wardrobe – one in particular standing out; it was a pink sheer lightweight cotton infinity-type scarf. Whilst it was semi-transparent, just as it was, if she looped it once extra around her neck then no one would be able to see the hickeys. It was perfect for any season and it went perfectly with her regular outfit.

' _Perfect! I will wear that one tomorrow to hide these hickeys and no one would be any the wiser!'_

When Adrien got home, and de-transformed, he went straight to his bathroom to have a cold shower to calm himself down more.

' _That got really intense, really fast… I wonder what made her do this tonight, though? I would have been content with a simple light make-out at most, but instead… Not that I would dare complain but… WOW.'_ The blonde model thought to himself; he knew he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. He knew he loved it.

"Right, where's my camembert?" Plagg announced, as he searched through Adrien's bag. With a turn of Adrien's head, he raised a perfect brow at his Kwami.

"Is that all you really think about? Cheese?" He scrunched his nose up slightly.

"Yes, of course it's all I think about! How could I not?! Cheese is the love of my existence! And, unlike you, I don't much care to think of any kind of human sinful acts." Plagg snickered back at his Chosen.

Being caught off guard, and a crimson face, Adrien just made his way to his shower without another word.

As the water was ran down his body, all Adrien could think about was Marinette being with him.

His imagination ran wild until he could think of nothing else other than that, if Marinette were somehow presently with him then and there, he would be all over her within a heartbeat.

He would pin her against the walls of his shower with the hot water running down their heated clashing bodies; their lips would be all but welded together; her hands scratching through his hair and up his back; his hand would cup underneath her soft smooth breast; he would hold up her legs with his waist and keep her stable as his hard cock would be in-between those mile-long creamy legs of hers and be slightly grazing her… Her…

 _GUH_.

Just the mere _thoughts_ of all that made him feel breathless and feverish…

Luckily, he was planning on taking a very long cold shower.

It was the next day at school and Marinette had arrived on time, a first in a while, with the white scarf around her neck. Adrien took note of it and immediately raised his hand to his mouth to hold back the smile and a giggle. After composing himself, he walked over to her to greet her.

"Hey Marinette, nice scarf?" He smiled, voice like honey, and he reached out to feel the fabric; though he was left feeling nothing but air as Marinette had quickly stepped back to avoid his hand.

"Ah! Eh, sorry! It's just that this scarf is very fragile – I almost didn't wear it today – and I don't want it to get damaged as it was a gift from my, uh, my grandmother over in China!" She lied, hoping he was fooled.

Appearance-wise, he was… But, sadly, he knew better.

He knew she was lying about the scarf being fragile – he wasn't sure about the gift from grandmother part, though, because what if it had been when she first got it? – but he chose to let her off since _Adrien_ had no reason to be suspicious of lies. So, instead, he just smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry, Marinette… It's just really pretty is all. It looks great on you." He apologized, letting his hand rub the back of his neck. It was then that Marinette's shoulders dropped, in relief he'd assume, a bit too far down and so a couple of his marks were revealed to him.

No one else was around yet so, fortunately for her, no one else knew or saw.

"Hey, what are those marks on your neck?" Adrien asked, proud of his restraint to hold back the most devilish smirk that's ever cross his lips, and blinking in fake concern.

" _Oh_? Um, y-you know, I think I'd rather not t-talk about that right now? I mean, uh, i-it's something I-I don't want to draw attention to since it's, you know, nothing serious." She stuttered, in her response, turning a light pink and avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, well, that's okay. I'm glad to hear it isn't anything worrying. Shall we be getting to class?" Adrien then smiled politely at her – hoping that he would be able to keep his amusement to himself; he didn't need his classmate figuring him out when he had yet to decide whether to reveal himself yet or not to her.

Marinette nodded her head in agreement quickly and jerkily; as she led the way she fixed her scarf and thanked whoever was looking out for her today that she didn't expose all of her neck hickeys.

' _They had really darkened since last night – almost like really bad bruises… Hopefully I can keep Alya off my trail.'_

She almost jumped with joy as she saw Alya was absent today – along with Nino, Chloé, Sabrina and Max – and was both relieved and guilty that she could relax and not worry about anyone besides Adrien prying.

After school, though, Marinette had stayed back in the library to catch up some curriculum work for Algebra and had her scarf off as no one else was in the Library and so she deemed it was safe to take it off…

Until she heard Adrien, anyway, but it was too late to do anything about it then.

"Hey Marinette! Anyone sitting with you?" She shook her head in response, her cheeks turned flush pink. "So, catching up with Math?"

She nodded, as she couldn't get any words out for the moment due to her mortification of him catching her without her scarf.

"I'm getting a bit behind myself, for some reason Algebra alludes me where Physics just sings to me. Weird, huh? Well, maybe we could help each other out!" Adrien suggested, smiling innocently, and Marinette's eyes widened at the idea.

She was almost embarrassed at how she gaped for a moment before finally being able to gather her words.

"Yeah! That s-sounds really great, actually!" She responded, hopefully with a positive vibe to her tone rather than nervous, and figured it was nice that Adrien hadn't commented on her neck yet. It made her feel a bit more confident to not wear her scarf around him for that moment and she felt a bit better before turning back to her work.

She, however, made the unconscious mistake of brushing some of her escaped hair back behind her ear before giving Adrien the chance to look away; giving him a chance to glance at his 'artwork' on the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes upon besides Ladybug.

' _Yes! Now's my chance to get her flustered again! And maybe find out if she likes them or not… If she doesn't, then at least I get to burn this into my memory._ ' Adrien inwardly smirked as he schooled his outward appearance to be slightly horrified and more-than-a-bit concerned for his classmate. He made sure to have an audible intake of breath that drew her attention enough to realize what she did.

Boy, did she suddenly resemble a tomato. Neither said anything about it though, as Adrien was waiting for her to let her guard down again to ask, but he did through in a worried look or two at her and make it appear as though he were going to reach a hand for her in caution before 'thinking better of it' and lowering his hand again.

Yeah, he knew he was a bit of an ass for doing what he did, but he could see her resolve to 'keep him in the dark' lowering further and further until it was nearly diminished completely.

As they finished helping each other out, and they packed up their belongings and started walking down the hall way together, Marinette put her scarf back on so she didn't draw any unwanted attention from anyone.

When they were nearing the entrance of the school, Adrien figured then was better than any other time and addressed her with his 'question'.

"I-I know you're not going to like me asking this, like _at all_ , but… I'm… I'm worried, Mari. What exactly are those marks on your neck? They look painful and there are so many of them and… You can trust me, you know? I won't tell anyone, I promise, just… Are you okay?" Adrien asked, feigning his nervous panic with a slight hint of hesitation.

Mari flinched guiltily and shut her eyes for a moment as she could feel her cheeks darken in color; but eventually gave a heavy sigh and answered his question with honesty.

"Adrien, it's okay, I'm fine… They don't hurt, really… It-they-really, they aren't anything to _worry_ about… They're just… They are called 'hickeys', or rather 'love-bites'…" She began, and told him everything except _who_ gave them to her.

Not that she needed to anyway.

Marinette kept pacing around her room; she was stressing and wondering how this patrol would go as it had been a while since Ladybug had last seen Chat Noir even though Marinette sure as heck hadn't had to wait so long…

"Marinette, calm down, pacing isn't going to help your situation and this shouldn't affect your duties and responsibilities as a Chosen. Think of it this way, as far as Chat Noir is concerned, he is with Marinette now – not Ladybug – so he shouldn't flirt with you or distract you whatsoever during patrol from now on." Tikki addressed her as comfort

Tikki was right; Chat Noir shouldn't get in the way of their duties as Chosens of the Miraculous.

"You're right, Tikki. He shouldn't do anything like that from now on, and it shouldn't really get in my way anyway. After all, he doesn't know Marinette is Ladybug, or Ladybug is Marinette. He doesn't know, so it's fine." Marinette sighed, as she responded to Tikki's statement.

"Come on, we'd better go; that silly Chat Noir is probably waiting for us." Tikki stated, smiling in satisfaction that she calmed her girl down. Marinette nodded determinedly.

" _Tikki! Spots on!_ "

Later, as Ladybug saw Chat Noir at their regular meeting point, she noticed that he was sitting near the edge of the roof with his posture looked hunched over and he was holding his legs to his chest.

As she got closer, she could see that he looked very pale. She was concerned immediately.

"Hey kitty, are you okay? You don't look too good…" She spoke gently as she softly placed her gloved hand against his shoulder when sat down next to him. He looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine, I've just a lot on my mind… Just thinking too much, I guess." He stuttered, hesitant to answer her concerned question.

Now that won't do. Chat Noir is supposed to be the epitome of carefree laughter and cheesy puns.

What could possibly be causing him to be like this?

Hoping to address the situation further, in a calming and comforting voice, she probed very lightly as she knew that if he didn't want to talk then she had no right to force him since he never forced her.

"You can talk to me about it, if you want? I won't mind. You're always there for me and I would enjoy to be here for you, too." She smiled gently at him.

It was lovely to know that Ladybug was really concerned about him, even outside the mask…

"Okay, but you need to keep an open mind about this… I've been putting a lot of thought into this – probably more than necessary – but this matter is something very important and very touchy and delicate, so…" Chat Noir trailed off, and Ladybug nodded in agreement. It would have to be for her silly kitty to look almost _sick_ from thinking so hard about it.

As he took a breath and went to tell Ladybug what was bothering him, he paused as he noticed on what showed on her neck and immediately felt his cautious expression turn anxious.

Ladybug noticed and almost groaned with frustration – surely, she thought, the suit would have covered it all up… Clearly not, but how Chat's feline eyes caught onto however much was showing.

"My-My Lady! What on earth happened to your neck?" He gasped.

As he raised a gloved hand to her, he examined it further with his gaze.

For some reason, it looked exactly like what Marinette's hickeys looked like…

Wait…

 _Marinette's_ hickeys?!

Ladybug jolted back before he could touch her, though.

"Uh! I think we should call off this patrol for tonight, Kitty, I just remembered I have some important things I need to do! I shall see you next patrol!" She was lying through her teeth but, luckily for her, that derailed what Chat had been focused on and went along with it; parting ways with her as they said their good nights.

Ladybug took off faster than usual, though, in a very familiar direction and that got Chat Noir back onto what he was thinking earlier…

So, as a bit guilty as he felt doing it, the black cat hero followed her as his curiosity got the best of him. He made sure to hide behind different things along the way so that she didn't _spot_ him – he would snicker later over that –until she came to a stop on top of a rooftop to check her surroundings.

Once she felt she was truly alone, making sure no one had followed her or anything, she made one final leap before landing onto a familiar balcony.

Chat Noir peeped over the chimney he was hiding behind, to be sure his eyes weren't tricking him.

His eyes bulged.

He would recognize that bakery anywhere.

When he glanced back up to see the now _very familiar_ balcony was one that he actually was very acquainted with. It was Marinette's balcony.

 _Marinette's balcony_.

He turned his attention back to Ladybug in time to see her enter the room through the window hatch. Hurriedly, he leaped over to her window with his back against the wall, he peeped in without trying to get caught.

Perhaps his thoughts were just running wild again, surely?! This was probably just a check-in on Marinette errand Ladybug was doing?! She did say she had things to do earlier, right?!

RIGHT?!

When his eyes peered into the room, there Ladybug was in the middle of it…

And before he could blink, a pink glow flashed around the room…

Ladybug had de-transformed…

She just de-transformed right in front of him – granted, she had no idea – and _MON DIEU._

As luck would have it – another laugh later on – it turns out that his wild thoughts were actually correct…

Ladybug is Marinette…

Marinette is Ladybug…

How did he _not notice_ this before?! Thinking on it, it was so obvious!

Her night-sky hair, her stunning bluebell eyes, her smile and laugh...

Seriously, how did he not notice this in the very first place that they were the same girl?!

For crying out loud, he's even memorized the curves of her… Her body… He's… To Ladybug _and_ Marinette, he…

Blood rushed to his face and _lower_ upon realizing just how _familiar_ he had gotten with his partner.

It was a miracle he didn't faint and managed to get home without incident along the way.


	5. Update

Hey little Kittens and Bug,

Just a little update on what is going on with this story since many of you had questions;

Is the story still on Hiatus?

Yes, yes, it is, only because it takes me and someone else a lot of time to do editing on these stories too keep them up to standard and with both of us having some very stressful paths in our life right now the story is becoming slowly updated

Am I going to stop with this story?

No I am not, this was my gate way to writing fanfiction so this is my baby to me.

Am I still going to write short stories here and there?

Yes, I am but again writers block and having stress in my adult life right now is kicking me hard (Becoming a fashion designer and all is very hard work)

Thank you all for supporting this story, reading and reviewing, every comment means the world to me and thank you so much xx

Note: there are still 5 more chapters to edit

Love you all lots xx


End file.
